Rolan's Past
by safirider-yan
Summary: About ROlan's parent's, the history of AIles D' Angel and more. Please read and review.


**Rolan's pasts**

**I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance Rolan and Ailes D' Angel, but I do own Ayumi. I keep on wondering who's Rolan's parents so I decided to make his parents are musician. Something related to Hamerun. [One shot [No pairings .Please review!! Flames are welcomed!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew softly, echoing the peaceful piano melody that flew into peiete ears. The melodic notes of a violin echoed the piano. "Mommy..." Cried the tiny voice. He walked to his mom's place and sat together with her watching the soft hands fly across the piano keys. "Rolan-chan... This is a 'piano'," explained the woman in a soothing voice. Ayumi, a famous musician in the centre of MAR Heaven along with her husband were renowned composers.

He enjoys listening to the melodies, the songs that his parents created for everyone to listen and enjoy. One day, when Rolan is enjoying the piano with his parents, he noticed the melody was unfamiliar to him, so he asked, "Mommy, what is this song?" Ayumi paused her playing to hug her son tight. "The angel wings honey… Somebody created it and gave it to dad when we're far away from here. It's also a tribute from our family's ARM, 'Ailes D' Angel'. Since mom and dad don't have any more children, you will keep it for the next generation of our family..." She explained as she continued to play the song. "Winged Angel…" He mumbled.

Rolan remembered the ARM that was set neatly on a person shoulder, looking like an accessory cosplay. He always looked at it in wonder, thinking about its magical abilities. It was rendered as a family heirloom, and was treated with great respect. Rolan stroked the glass case where the arm was in. "Alies D' Angel..."

Suddenly, just as he muttered Alies D' Angel, a voice, mysterious, so faraway but so near, whispered to him. "You must be prepared; your path will not be what it seems to be..." He woke from the place he sat. He looks around. Nothing is there. He keeps it and goes towards the family music room. His mom is still playing the piano. The same song. _"Should I tell mommy about it…" _He thought and unwarily forgot about it.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One day, when Ayumi and her husband are off to musical shows that both of them used to attend, they leave Rolan with one of the neighbors. He enjoys playing with the kids in the town. But he doesn't know that someone is watching him.

As Ayumi and her husband get back to fetch their son at the neighbor's house, a group of notorious thieves attacked them and ask for the ARM, and try to hurt Rolan. Ayumi and her husband tried to protect Rolan… But unfortunately they die from it. Suddenly a villager arrived, and killed some of the members, but some of them managed to escape and the villager shout, "Run away from here, kid! This place is dangerous for you to live!" But the neighbor eventually killed by one of the members. The kids ran into fear. Everyone hides inside their houses. And the person who killed the thieves suddenly disappears to the thin air.

He ran to his house and get the Ailes D' Angel and get the music sheets and hides it inside his pockets. "Maybe I should listen to the villager. I got to run away!" he cried at drag both of his parents to a lake, and drown them as a burial. He ran, and ran until he meets another town, and collapse.

Since the two musicians die, music seems to be gone from MAR Heaven. And everybody starts to forget about Ayumi and his husband. And that includes Rolan. He leaned near the wall, hopeless. And that's where his new life begins….

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rolan grow up to be a Chess Pieces along with Phantom, the one who saved him from dying, without hope. He still keeps the Ailes D' Angel, and learn about it. He also still keeps the music sheet. He gazed at the skies, waving the music sheets… _"Mama… There's one of the member like playing music too. Rolan will never forget anything about mommy and daddy gave to MAR Heaven last time.." _As the time passes by… Music has once again appeared, categorized as one of the ARMs. "Oh my…" he sighed and ran to his room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Thanks to **__**SakuraIroKaze, Kaoru-mikagami14 and Regiathius for the support and ideas.**__** I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance which contain Rolan, Phantom and Ailes D' Angel. I only own Ayumi, her husband (unnamed) and the plot here. I hope I improve a bit from my last fanfics. Review please! Grammar errors please inform me... flames are welcomed! nn Enjoy, and thanks for reading my fanfiction… And if there's a fan fiction contain the same title as mine, gomenasai, I don't mean to copy your work.**_ _**And please note Ayumi the musician is my character and doesn't have any relation with real musicians. 'Winged Angel' is the English translation of Ailes D' Angel, I think. **_


End file.
